SS Combo: Happily Ever After
by dark1408
Summary: SasuSaku one shot collection! Chapter 2: So what happens next after Sakura meets the prince who stole her horse?
1. A Cinderella Story I

_**A/N: **First storyinspired by **Ever After-A Cinderella Story. **My mum was watching it, so I thought, why the heck not. Title for this one shot collection inspired by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me. _

_Naruto does not belong to me..._

* * *

**SS Combo: Happily Ever After**

_**A Cinderella story**_

* * *

"No."

"No? I signed a marriage treaty with the kingdom of Waterfall and you will obey this command or there will be hell to pay!" Uchiha Fugaku, King of Konoha kingdom said to his youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke. His onyx eyes glared disapprovingly at Sasuke, who was knelt down on one knee, facing his father.

"I don't want to marry a princess." He repeated firmly, clenching his fist until his knuckles turned white. "Ask Nii-san. He's to be crown the next king, is he not?"

Fugaku frowned. "Your brother is going over to Sunagakure, where his fiancée is. The King there has no son, so Itachi is going to help rule. You, are going to be crown the next king here, Sasuke."

"_Rubbish. You're just getting rid of him."_ Sasuke thought bitterly. Itachi was the only he ever talked to since he was born apart from his mother, Uchiha Mikoto who sat beside the king, saying nothing but gazing sadly towards her son. After his birth, his father was much too busy with his kingdom to even talk to his youngest son. After nineteen years however, his father suddenly turned his eyes to him, discarding the elder like yesterday's news. It sicken him to think that the king who was known for his kindheartedness was really rotten inside.

"My lord, Sasuke does not love her…" Mikoto tried reasoning with her husband.

"It's not about love!" Fugaku exclaimed.

"Perhaps it should be!" Mikoto countered, obviously not happy.

"If he is to become king, he will learn to accept his responsibility!" the king said, talking as though Sasuke wasn't there.

"He cannot grow in the shadow of Waterfall! He needs some light!"

"FINE! You **will** find yourself a bride in seven days, Sasuke, or I will announce your engagement myself at the ball eight days from now." Fugaku said with finality in his voice, leaving no space for argument. Sasuke gritted his teeth and stood, glaring slightly at his father before turning to leave.

* * *

"Sakura!"

A pink pastel haired girl turned towards the voice from her work, waving a bit before setting the basket in her hands down on the stand.

"Naruto, how nice of you to drop by." She smiled. With long pink hair that reached her waist, her emerald green eyes sparkled as she regarded her best friend.

"How are you? They giving you anymore trouble?" Naruto asked, running a hand through his spiky blond hair and nodding his head towards a pretty black haired girl, quite a distance from them.

Sakura laughed lightly and shook her head. "No, at least for now."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, thought so. That little girl wouldn't do anything without her mother eh?"

An elder woman stood beside the black haired girl, smiling at people who were talking to them. Beside her stood a blond haired girl, who didn't look as happy as the other two.

"My sister wouldn't be please to hear you say that, Naruto." Sakura giggled, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Step sister you mean Sakura. They ain't related to you by blood. Don't know why you're letting your _stepmother_ take over your mansion anyway. You're the rightful heiress you know." Naruto said seriously, emphasizing on the 'stepmother'.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto…we've been through this…"

"But Sakura, I'm stating the facts…" he said, frowning. "Your father was a Baron okay? You're a daughter of a Baron! You have noble blood in you! And look at what you're doing? A maids work!" he exclaimed, pointing to her dirtied clothes.

"It's nothing really, and I'm just helping out in chores." She muttered, dusting her clothes.

"Hah!" Naruto shouted. "You very well know that it isn't what you're doing Sakura."

Sakura hung her head. True, she was doing a maids job, but she pretty much enjoyed it. The servants were kind to her and treated her like family, unlike her stepmother and sister. Ami was like her stepmother, arrogant, stubborn and downright spoilt. She would whine until she got everything she wanted. Ino however, was a different story. She may have acted dumb, but she supported Sakura behind her mother's back.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Naruto." Sakura said, ending the conversation as she saw her stepfamily approaching. She made it looked like she was working by taking up the basket. Luckily, before her stepmother was able to say anything, Ino stepped in.

"Sakura, can I have that apple?" she asked, shifting everyone's attention away from Sakura.

Sakura smiled gratefully and handed her one, receiving a 'thank you' from her step sister. She really was a life saver.

Her stepmother scoffed at Ino's antics, and turned to walk away with her elder daughter, Ami. Ino winked at her stepsister before following, after pressing the apple back into her hands.

* * *

Sasuke muttered curses under his breath as he walked the path to the village, silently plotting on how to get out of this 'arranged' marriage. His brother had disappeared again, no doubt off to one of his paradise to start painting. He vaguely wondered what was so fascinating about painting, but shook that thought off when he spotted the person on his mind. 

"Nii-san?"

Itachi turned his head to see his brother walking towards him, and set his brush down before turning to face the young prince. "Sasuke." He looked further behind the prince to see two escorts.

"I see father still won't let you out without escorts." He said, cocking an eyebrow.

Sasuke nodded. "Aa. I don't bother anymore. Let him do what he wants."

"So you agreed to the marriage?" Itachi asked, barely masking his surprise.

Sasuke growled. "As if I'd marry someone I don't even know. I'd rather marry someone I can tolerate in my presence, nii-san."

Itachi chuckled before patting his head. "Yes, I suppose that would be like you otoutou. So I suppose you're off to find someone like that now?"

The young prince grunted. "Hoping. I can't exactly marry just anyone now, can I?"

The elder Uchiha suddenly looked more weary and older when he next gazed at his younger brother. "No, I think not. But I can hope at least you find someone you can learn to love, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked resented. "I suppose it's a miracle, if I can find a girl who doesn't shout into my ears, whine when she wants something or brags about how she's queen when I marry her."

Itachi fake surprise. "Sasuke!" he exclaimed. "My fiancée is nothing like that you know, and you haven't even met her yet."

Sasuke grunted, pushing his elder brother's hand away from his head. "I have to go. Don't want to waste 'precious' time. Father only gave me seven days after all."

"Alright. Though you must remember, girls tend to be pretty good actresses nowadays…"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm a better actor then. No one knows me for my looks, as no one ever saw me outside before."

Itachi laughed, before giving Sasuke a shove to get on with it and turned back to his painting, smirking at his brother's behavior.

* * *

The marketplace was very busy at this time, which was noon. Merchants could be seen everywhere with customers, talking and haggling prices. Sakura was packing up as they had finished their products for sale today, it really was great to finish fast. As she picked up her basket, she turned towards Naruto, who had been sitting beside her. 

"Well, I have to get home now, do more chores." She said brightly, dusting her skirt.

Naruto nodded. "I have to get back to painting. There's a really beautiful place over the hills, I never got down to starting either."

"I'm sure it'll turn out wonderful." Sakura replied, encouraging her friend to start.

"Yeah! And when I'm done, you'll be the first to see it." He flashed her a smile, before hugging her and bounding off, no doubt to start on the picture.

Sakura smiled before setting off to the mansion, which was at least a ten minute walk from where the marketplace stood. The other servants had already went back, afraid of the mistresses wrath if they did not make it back in time. She picked up her pace, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

"_Home…huh…"_

She didn't feel like the mansion was her home anymore, considering the fact that her stepmother now pranced around like she owned it. The Baroness knew the fact that the mansion belong to Sakura, but she continued acting like it was hers. It irritated Sakura sometimes, but she put up with it, knowing one day her situation would be better.

"What I would give to get her out of here…" Sakura muttered as she dumped the basket down, changing into a fresh outfit before heading down to the stables. It was time to groom the horses. When she reached the stables, one of the younger servants who was recently employed, Kuroi was already there.

"Sakura." She greeted.

Said girl nodded in return. "You've groom them all?" she asked, surprised.

Kuroi blushed. "Yes…I was here since morning and I thought…since I had nothing to do…" she trailed off.

Sakura laughed. "Thanks Kuroi, you saved me some work."

The two girl giggled as they pampered the four horses there, until they heard some distance shouting. Sakura looked up from the horse whose reins she held.

"What was that?"

Kuroi narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps…it's those bandits who have been hiding in the forest lately…we are pretty close to the forest…"

* * *

Sasuke ran into the trees as soon as the guards look the other way. He silently laughed at their behavior, wondering how they ever became royal guards if they couldn't even keep up with a kid. 

"_Just proves how dumb they are…" _he thought as he came to a stop, right in the middle of the forest.

"The forest? Mother said something about bandits here…" he mumbled as he walked. Suddenly, something heavy dropped down on his back, forcing him to the ground. He grunted as he hit the ground, his chest aching painfully as the rough ground dug into his skin.

"Well well, if it isn't the young prince."

Sasuke looked up to see several men emerging from behind the trees, holding either knives or swords in their hands. He tried to turn his head to see what was on his back, but was met with a fist instead.

"Hey men! This little boy is all alone without his escorts!"

Sasuke held his face in his right hand, wondering if the punch had broken his nose. _"Pfft…Itachi hits harder than that."_

The man on top of him suddenly stood, kicking Sasuke in the ribs before breaking out into laughter again. Sasuke groaned but tried to get up, clutching his sides now instead. "Fuck…what the hell?"

The bandit in front of him smirked. He had long grey hair which was up in a low ponytail, and glasses that made him look intelligent. Sasuke brought his hand to the hilt of his sword, mentally counting the men who were behind the grey haired one.

"_Twenty…I can handle them."_

Before he could think it thoroughly, they started charging towards him. Sasuke blocked every blow that came, sometimes kicking their stomachs when he saw an opening. He countered nicely, rendering some immobile when the blade in their hands flew up and dropped a few feet away from them. As they turned to retrieve it, Sasuke would knock them out either by punching them in the guts, or kicking them hard enough to roll down the hill behind them.

Finally, after what felt like eternity to Sasuke, he leaned against a tree, thinking it to be over. "Stubborn bas-"

He ducked just in time as a blade embedded itself where his head was. He groaned when he saw the grey haired man, who he assumed was the leader getting up with a few other men. "He who runs first doesn't always run last." Sasuke said, turning around swiftly, he bolted.

"Get him!" the leader shouted, and all the others gave shouts before chasing their prey.

Sasuke ran through the forest, ignoring the scratches he was getting from them. He had to get out of here and get back to the castle, fast. As he turned to see his pursuers, his foot caught a stone and it sent him tumbling down the slope, giving him a headache when he hit even ground at the bottom. Although it hurt like hell, he stood up, cursing his luck before looking around, seeing a stable in the distance.

"Shit." He cursed, when he saw his pursuers coming down for him. He dragged himself up and ran towards the stables, where he saw two young girls.

* * *

"Sakura! Someone is coming towards the stables!" Kuroi exclaimed, catching the other girl's sleeve. 

Sakura looked up when the man was already in front of her, panting heavily. "E-excuse me my lady, I would like to borrow your horse."

Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed the reins from Sakura's hands and mounted the beast, but Sakura's hands moved on their own account and grabbed a nearby apple, flinging it towards the man's head. He caught it easily, but he understood that he was like a thief. He would have laughed if there were no pursuers gaining on him. He hastily threw a bag of gold into her hands before galloping off, hoping she understood that he wanted her silence.

"Wha…" was all Sakura got out before she realized, her horse had been stolen.

Kuroi smiled softly behind the stunned girl, clearly recognizing the young prince for who he was, although she did know he wasn't suppose to be without escorts…

* * *

THUMP 

Sakura touched her cheek, where it was stinging from the slap that her stepmother gave her, after discovering that the stranger that took their horse yesterday was indeed Uchiha Sasuke, who was going to be the next crown king.

"I-I didn't recognize him…" she bit out, clearly wanting to point out that only a few people knows what the younger prince look like. She glanced up from where she was forced down after the slap.

"So you didn't think to tell us that he stole one of our horses?" her stepmother said, glaring daggers at her.

"I meant to…" she muttered. _"But he took _**my**_ horse. I didn't think it would matter much…"_ she thought silently.

The Baroness scoff. "Luckily, dear Ami was there when he came. I must say my darling has a way of taking His Highness's heart."

Ami smiled slyly at the girl on the floor, clearly mocking her silently. "We had a little chat, dear sister."

Ino stood silently to the side, having being the younger of the two daughter, she was least favorite by her mother. But at least she didn't have to do the chores like Sakura.

Earlier that day, Sasuke had came to return the horse he borrowed yesterday. He had hoped to see the two girls at the stables like yesterday, as the pink haired girl had caught his interest. Even though he had just one glance, he was astonish about the unique hair color she had, plus, a girl who dared to throw an apple at his royal head. Unfortunately, there was a black haired girl by the stables, not the one he saw the previous day, but a different one.

"_My lady." He started, wanting to get this over with as he saw no purpose in lingering any longer._

_The girl nodded and waited for him to introduce himself, which he was reluctant to. Finally, he gave an inaudible sigh and continued. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of Konoha and I would like to thank you for lending me your horse, it was much appreciated."_

_For a moment, Ami couldn't speak. She was simply stunned that the prince stood in front of her, returning the horse she never realize stood in the stables. She quickly regained her composure and took the reins from him and smiled._

"_You are utmost welcome my lord. I am Ami de Ghent, May I inquire, why you needed it?" batting her eyelashes at him._

_Sasuke was already beginning to feel uncomfortable as the girl in front of him tried to flirt, and failing._

"_It was nothing, my lady. If you'll excuse me…" he tried, hoping to run away soon._

_Thankfully, Ami smiled and courtesy "Of course my lord, please, you are welcome back here anytime."_

Sasuke bowed and hurried off out of the gates, disappointed as he couldn't see the girl he hoped to see.

Ami of course, told her mother of this little meeting, thus resulting in where they were right now, in the kitchen. Ino glanced to see her sister smirking while her mother still fumed about the little incident. If the stranger that took the horse was not the prince, she doubted that her mother would even care.

"At any rate, if this happens again, I want to know immediately, whether he comes by again. And you had better keep the house extra clean. I dare say he'll be paying us a visit again, as Ami had taken his heart, isn't that right dear?" her stepmother said, turning to Ami.

Ami smiled at her mother, nodding. "I'm sure he will mother."

Behind her, Ino silently rolled her eyes, gazing sadly at her stepsister on the floor.

* * *

Indeed, the prince did return soon, but not for Ami. He rode swiftly and silently on his horse, straining his neck to see if the girl was anywhere near. 

"I wonder if she's one of the daughters…" he mentally beat himself, he should have questioned the girl yesterday. He sighed and started to turn, when he saw a girl running towards the gate. She was the girl he had hoped to get a glimpse of, the one with the pink hair.

"Stop!"

He looked towards a carriage which she had called to halt, and saw a man getting down from it. He had pale white skin and long black hair, and horrible purple make up on his face. Sasuke flinched when he saw the man, hiding behind the trees to see the scene before him.

"Release her immediately Monsieur, I will pay you the money." Sakura said, producing the bag of gold that the prince had given her yesterday. Sasuke watched as the man shook his head, talking quietly to the girl.

"Really now Sakura, you just have to…marry me." The man, now seen as a Baron said as he played with her pink hair. "I know I am twice your age, but I can offer you so much…"

Sakura grimaced when he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Monsieur, release her this instant." She said through gritted teeth. The baron in front of her however, did not seem to have that intention to do so anytime soon, so Sasuke decided it was his time to step in.

"Good sir, I believe it would do you good to release whoever she's talking about. She is giving you a fair price."

Sakura turned to see a young man on a horse behind them, clearly surprised. "Y-your Highness!" she exclaimed, bending her head low. The baron beside her was stunned to realize that the prince now stood in front of him. He too, bent down.

"Your Highness." He muttered, but Sasuke ignored him.

"Release the person this lady had asked you to."

The Baron nodded and swiftly opened the door to the carriage behind his, revealing the other girl he saw that day at the stables. She stumbled out of the small place, clutching her head as she got used to the sunlight.

"Sakura…?"

The pink haired girl thrust the bag of gold into the baron's hand before heading towards Kuroi, embracing the young girl. Tears were streaming down her face as the girl gripped Sakura's clothes like a lifeline. Sakura was comforting her, stroking her hair. Sasuke was awed by her kind nature and turned to the baron. "I trust it is enough?"

The baron just nodded, no doubt he was not happy about this, but he climbed back into the carriage and set off, not wanting to anger the prince. After making sure he was gone, Sasuke turned towards the two girls.

"My lady." He said, noting that Sakura wore clothes that suggested she was from an upper class. "May I have the pleasure in knowing your name?"

Sakura blushed, at a loss for words. Sasuke was expecting the flirting, or maybe do what the fangirls do. If she was like that, Sasuke would not take a second thought and excuse himself. But surprisingly, she smiled softly. Not the smile that he sees normally on faces that wanted to try to take his heart, but a sincere one.

"Haruno de Lancrét."

* * *

_** A/N:** Instead of making more new stories, I'll just put everything here as a one shot collection, but I won't touch the ones I have already put up. As I said, inspired by Ever After, so that's where I got the title for the collection series, that and of course CrAzY-SiLLy-Me's collection. Hope she doesn't mind. unn... It isn't very good this story, I twisted a lot if you watch the original movie. Some names are from there also. This is just part I. Stay tuned and please review! xD _


	2. A Cinderella Story II

_**Thanks to those who reviewed!!**_

**Itachi-is-mine**

**Laura-chan**

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me – **well cause your story gave me the idea to make this!! xD

**Xo Misunderstood kunoichi o…**

**Thegirlofmanymoods**

**Gemgembo**

**Eleanaleone**

**Depressing truths**

**Rochelle**

**KoolKittyKat256**

**Kittygoesmeow**

**Empressoftorture**

**Becybersafe**

**Hitomi**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for being patient! Sorry it took so long, but this chapter was reaaaaally long to write…hope you enjoy it!! ((I twisted it a lot…))

* * *

**SS Combo: Happily Ever After**

**Chapter 2:**

_**A Cinderella story II**_

* * *

"You gave him your mother's name!?" 

Naruto's mouth hung open as he watched his best friend dance around the open field. His hand held the long forgotten paintbrush, hovering over his painting.

Sakura ignored him, twirling in circles. She enjoyed the cool summer air around her, and enjoyed the time she got to spend outside the marketplace and mansion. She smiled as she plopped down on the soft grass, staring at Naruto. "Naruto, a grasshopper is jumping to your mouth."

Naruto immediately closed his mouth. He placed the things in his hands down before walking over to her and looked down. "No seriously, why did you do that?"

Sakura huffed. "I couldn't exactly tell him, hey! I'm Auguste de Barbarac's daughter and he was a Baron! But now my stepmother has taken over his mansion and I'm force to do maids work!"

The blonde boy grinned. "Actually that wouldn't have been so bad."

Sakura laughed merrily and chucked a stone at his head, which he avoided. "Get back to painting Naruto!" She then picked herself up and walked towards the river, which was a distance from the field. Naruto waved at her before turning back, concentrating on his art. Sakura shook her head and smiled to herself, her best friend really amused her sometimes.

* * *

Sasuke trudged behind his brother, talking about the girl he met the previous day. 

"I mean," he said, and Itachi turned to look at him. He could swear this was the most words he had said in the entire nineteen years of his life. "Do you really think there's only one perfect person for you?"

Itachi shrugged. "Yeah."

"Then, how do you find her? And if you did find her, how would you know it's her? Or maybe if she does appear, what happens if you get distracted and don't notice?"

The elder Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "You learn to pay attention of course."

Sasuke paused, while Itachi fiddled with some of his items. "Then say that God, puts two people there who were meant for each other, and one of them gets strike by lightning. Then what? It ends, just like that? Or perhaps one of them meets someone new and gets married? Or if they were two person destined and they walked beside you, but you happen to be attracted by the first, but the second was the one destined…what the hell?!"

Itachi chuckled. "Glad you finally noticed you're rambling."

Sasuke scowled at his brother and pick up a pebble, tossing it towards the lake and watching it skip on the surface before plunging down. He noticed Itachi dropping two wooden shoe-things on the ground. "What's the invention this time?" he asked, eyeing Itachi.

"Care to see if it works?"

Sasuke smirked and shrugged, watching as his brother wore the shoe-things.

* * *

Sakura dipped her hand into the lake before sliding down into it. She giggled as she splashed around like a little kid, before relaxing and staring up at the sky. The clouds were covering her from the sun and the sky was clear. 

"This would be a perfect picture…" she thought as she smiled. She closed her eyes and sighed in content, before she noticed a shadow above her. She snapped her eyes opened to see onyx eyes staring back at her.

"Lovely day isn't it?" the person said, smiling.

Sakura screamed in surprised, making the person above her lose his balance and fell into the lake, bringing her with him.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, running down the hill towards the lake. "Itachi! Are you okay?"

Itachi chuckled as Sakura helped him towards land. "I'm fine. I met this angel here in the lake it seems."

Sasuke stopped his tracks and stared at the two emerging from the lake. "Haruno!"

Sakura looked up, her hand still on Itachi. "Highness!" and she tripped, falling into the water again. "Oh…it's very slippery here…" she said nervously.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You know her?" he asked Sasuke, who offered his hand to the girl. Sasuke merely nodded, taking off his cloak and draping it over Sakura.

"I didn't expect to meet you here." Sasuke said to the girl.

"As did I, Your Highness…" she replied, squeezing her dress dry. She twisted her hair, letting the water drip into the lake. Having done that, she turned to the two Uchiha, looking at Itachi. Sasuke noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sasuke said, gesturing to his brother. "This is my elder brother, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi gave the girl a warm smile. "A pleasure to meet you my lady."

Sakura blushed and gave a small bow. "It's an honor Your Highness."

Before Sasuke could open his mouth again, Sakura had noticed the sun was high in the sky, marking noon. She quickly shrugged off the cloak and handed it back to Sasuke.

"Please excuse me Your Highness, I must be off!" without waiting for a reply, she bowed and left in a hurry to the opposite side where she had left her horse.

Itachi and Sasuke stood there, watching the girl run off.

"So…" Itachi started, after Sakura's retreat. "Is that the girl?"

Sasuke smirked. "Aa."

* * *

As she rode her horse back to the mansion, she cursed Naruto again and again mentally for his stupidity. When she arrived back at the field, Naruto was grinning from ear to ear, telling her that the young prince Sasuke had been talking to him just a few minutes ago. 

"_What!?" Sakura exclaimed, not believing him._

"_Oh yes." He replied. "He asked for you, and the direction in which you went."_

"_And?" she asked, dreading his answer._

"_I said she went back to the mansion to change, and he's heading there." Naruto grinned again. "And he's expecting a noble."_

She urged her horse to go faster. She thanked the gods that during this time, her stepmother and stepsister was not at home. They would be 'socializing' in the marketplace.

"Or more like sucking up to more rich people." Sakura muttered, sighing in relief when she saw the gate to her mansion.

Kuroi was already standing there, waving to her urgently. "I saw the prince and I supposed Naruto did something stupid again?"

Sakura hurriedly nodded, pushing past the young girl. "I need my dress out, he's expecting someone noble…not a barn girl or something!" Then again, he did saw her with these clothes…

Her friend laughed a bit but helped her dress quickly, brushing her hair and helping her with her long dress. Sakura quickly tied her hair up, just as she heard horse hooves outside the door. Kuroi smiled slightly, pushing the girl. "Hurry."

She nodded and ran down, but stopped in front of the door, waiting for a knock as she composed herself. Opening the door gracefully after she heard it, she smiled slightly at the prince in front of her.

"Hello Your Highness."

Sasuke smirked, nodding. "Hello my lady."

* * *

The days flew by quickly, and before anyone knew it, invitations to the ball had been sent, decorations had been placed up and everyone in the castle were so busy they couldn't spare any bodyguards for Sasuke, much to the king's dismay. However, he still permitted the young prince to go out, not wanting to face his wife's wrath. 

News of how the young prince would be choosing a bride at the ball excited a lot of girls, especially a certain stepsister of Sakura. As requested of the king, all the noble families had been inviting, unfortunately, that included Ami and her mother. Kuroi would have loved nothing better than to burn their dresses or do something, but she merely kept quiet with Ino, tolerating their happiness for an incident that happened a few days ago.

"Oh mother, I'm sure I was able to charm the queen. She looked really taken, didn't she?" Ami boasted, twirling around in her new dress. She had gone shopping and bought this dress for the ball, and was now seeing how well it fitted her.

"Yes my dear." Her mother replied. "I'm pretty sure the prince will choose you, after all, he does seem quite taken when he saw you with his mother at tea yesterday."

Sakura was cleaning the fireplace when she overheard the conversation, she wanted to laugh, having secretly been meeting with Sasuke, she knew what he thought of her stepsister.

"_You know that girl who stays with you, your sister?" Sasuke asked as they walked in a grassy field. They were going to meet Itachi and Naruto. Apparently the two kept each other company since they were almost into the same things._

"_Stepsister, Highness." Sakura replied, smiling._

"_Ah…I see." Sasuke looked at her expression, noting that she did not seem really happy about her stepsister. "Dislike her?"_

"…" _Sakura nodded. "A little I suppose."_

"_Well, if you ask me, I'd say she's like all those other girls I've seen last time, trying to charm the prince to be queen." He said, smirking at her._

"_Looks like his Highness saw right through her…"_ Sakura thought, getting up from her place and glancing out the window. _"It's going to be time to head out now…"_

"Oh my!" Ami gasp, catching Sakura's attention. "We're going to be late to tea with the queen, mother!"

Her mother nodded. "Hurry up and change dear, and we'll head over right away. And you," she pointed at Sakura. "Clean up this house, it's a mess."

Sakura just nodded, walking out of the room and into the kitchen where Kuroi was cooking. "Oh Sakura, are they going already?"

"Mm-hm…" she put away everything neatly, washing her hands after. Kuroi smiled at the pink haired girl, knowing what she was going to do as soon as her stepmother and stepsister left.

"Come back early won't you? Then you won't have to waste excuses on them."

Sakura grinned at Kuroi, nodding in agreement. "Alright, I'll try."

* * *

"The ball?" 

Sasuke nodded, helping her down from her horse. As soon as the two left, Sakura sneaked outside, mounting her horse and headed towards the fields where they agreed to meet. Naruto and Itachi were busy with testing Itachi's inventions it seems.

"Are you not coming?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh…" Sakura replied, unsure about what to say. "I don't know…" Her stepmother and stepsister would recognize her if she went, and that would totally blow her cover she'd been hiding all this while.

"Haruno…" Sasuke started. "I'm supposed to choose a bride at the ball."

She snapped her head up, realizing what the ball was meant for. That's right, the King had announced that the elder prince was ruling another country, that's why Sasuke was crowned prince.

"Oh. I see…" The more she thought about it, the more impossible it seemed to be together with Sasuke, who was the crowned prince, searching for a perfect bride. "I hope you'll be together with the one you hoped for." She said, forcing a smile on her face.

Sasuke looked at her like she was talking some foreign language he didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

Sakura blinked. "Eh? I meant, you're choosing a bride at the ball aren't you?" _My lies will have to end too, after all, I don't count as a noble, I wasn't raised like one. I won't be seeing him anymore after this, get over it._

The young prince chuckled as he grasped her hands. "Haruno, could you be any more dense?" She pouted, ready to snap back but he cut her off. "I was asking you to come to the ball so I could introduce you to my parents, as my bride."

Her jaw slackened and she swore it could touch the ground as she stared stupidly at Sasuke, who was smirking with all his glory. But his smirk slowly faded when he saw tears in Sakura's eyes, and he was very concerned.

"Haruno? Hey…what's wrong?" he asked, gently taking by her shoulders.

Sakura shook her head, desperately wanting to tell him that her name was not Haruno, it was Sakura but she restrained herself. "I-I don't know if I can make it." She choked out, backing away from the prince. Sasuke stared at her, confused.

"Why…why not?"

The pink haired girl just shook her head. "I don't know…I'm really sorry!" and she turned, running out of the small place he had lead her as they talked. She grabbed her horse's reins and mounted the mare in record time, taking off before Sasuke could come after her.

"Haruno!"

* * *

"I'm very sorry that Sasuke could't join us today." Mikoto said as she sat down, smiling at Sakura's stepmother and Ami. "I believe he prefers the outdoors nowadays." 

"Oh it's quite alright, I suppose boys will be boys your Majesty." Sakura's stepmother said, smiling brightly.

"I suppose so…" Mikoto said, looking slightly concern. "But I must ask, do you know anyone of the name Haruno de Lancrét?"

The baroness was surprised, at the mention of her late husband's late wife. "Why I certainly do, but why would you be interested in her, your Majesty?"

Mikoto let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, I was beginning to think she didn't exist, because no one here seems to know the name."

"But why her?" Ami asked, curious.

"Oh well, Sasuke has been going out recently and he's been telling me about a lovely lady he's been seeing, and he said her name was Haruno de Lancrét, but I haven't been able to actually know the lady."

Sakura's stepmother forced a smile on her face, already her mind was reeling. "Oh I assure you I know the lady your Majesty, after all, she is engaged and going off to Cloud country soon."

Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise. "She is? Oh dear, when is she leaving?"

"I'm sure she is already packing and ready to leave tonight, your Majesty."

Ami looked really confused, and she shot her mother a look. "Mother, you don't mean…?"

"Yes dear, Haruno."

The black haired girl's back straightened immediately, her smile frozen on her face before she stood up, heading down the few steps and started screaming and stomping, earning a horrified look from the Queen. After a few minutes of what seemed like throwing a tantrum, Ami walked gracefully back to her seat and sat down.

"There was a bee." She said simply, and Mikoto nodded unsurely.

"Are you alright dear?" she questioned, and Ami smiled.

"Yes I'm fine your Majesty, very fine."

Ami was already planning how to get Sakura for trying to steal 'her' prince from her.

* * *

"I won't hear it." 

Sakura tried to pull Kuroi away just to listen, but the girl was hell bent on getting Sakura to the ball. She was currently fumbling through Sakura's trunk, where she knew Haruno de Lancrét's beautiful gown was. Sakura's mother had left the gown and slippers to her daughter, and Kuroi knew exactly where they were, as she was the only friend apart in the mansion with Sakura.

"But Kuroi, if he finds out I'm just a maid…" Sakura tried again, desperate to get Kuroi to rethink the whole ball thing.

"But you're not!" Kuroi exclaimed. "You're a noble reduced to a maid and you won't stand up to it!"

Sakura winced at the truth, but she did not think it was a good idea to go to the ball. "They'll be there! And they'll recognize me, Kuroi!"

"It's fine, after all…" Kuroi replied, pulling out the gown. "I think it's about time you took back what's yours."

Kuroi set the gown on the bed together with the slippers, turning around to look at Sakura. "Get this straight Sakura, you are a baron's daughter, a noble. You are not about to just watch as your stepmother and stepsister take over this mansion and your life just because they see fit."

Sakura stared at Kuroi, dumbfounded. When did she become so…demanding?

But she still shook her head. "But I can't go to the ball…"

"That's right, she can't."

The two girls whipped their heads around to find themselves staring at Sakura's stepmother and Ami. Ami glared at Kuroi. "Leave!" she barked.

Kuroi frowned, but she couldn't do anything and left, silently hoping nothing would happen to Sakura.

Ami stared at the dress behind Sakura, smiling at it. "Oh that dress is lovely, isn't it mother? I think it'll do greatly if I wore it to the ball."

The Baroness smiled at her daughter, agreeing. "I think so too dear, it would match you perfectly."

Sakura grabbed the gown and slippers, growing very protective. "I'd never let the likes of you take my mother's gown!"

Ami merely smiled, heading towards the girl. "Hand me the dress, _Haruno_."

The pink haired girl stared at her, eyes widening. "Wha…"

"That's right, your little secret with the prince is over, Sakura." Her stepmother said, anger in her eyes. "Now hand over the dress."

She gritted her teeth and pulled back her arm when Ami made a grab for the dress, punching her on her nose. The black haired girl screamed in pain and fell back hard on the ground. The Baroness looked furious, chasing after the pink haired girl who fled the scene.

Sakura made them chase her all the way to the fireplace, where Ami grabbed a book from the top shelf, holding it over the fire. "Hand over the slippers Sakura, or I'll burn your father's book!"

Her green eyes widened in fear, the book meant a lot for her, and she was torn between her mother's slippers or her father's book. The Baroness and Ami looked on, waiting. And Ami waved the book more over the fire, threatening to drop it.

"Stop!" Sakura cried, running towards the fire, but the Baroness stretched out her hand.

"The slippers." Sakura did not carry the dress as it was too long.

Reluctantly, she handed them over, but Ami smirked and threw the book into the fire, ignoring the screaming Sakura as she inspected the slippers and her mother held the pink haired girl back.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that…" Ino said quietly, running the cloth over Sakura's back softly. 

Sakura winced as the cool cloth touched her raw back, she had been whipped by the Baroness for her actions earlier that day, and Ino was tending to her back in secret. Kuroi, Sakura heard, had been fired and sent on her way as soon as the Baroness and Ami found the dress missing.

"I can't stand it…" Sakura muttered, clenching her fist. "I hate this…I have to do something…"

Ino sighed. "The ball is tomorrow night Sakura, I don't know what mother will do, but I do hope you'll be more careful…"

Sakura sighed, nodding. "I'll try."

* * *

"She's what?" 

Sasuke looked at his mother disbelievingly. Mikoto nodded her head. "I'm afraid so my dear, the Baroness told me that she was engaged and would be off to Cloud country by tonight…"

The young prince slumped down on his chair, gritting his teeth in rage. _How dare she…Wait…is that why she was crying just now? No no…She must have a reason…_ Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Mikoto shook her head and patted his shoulder in attempts to comfort him. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

Itachi had been listening behind the doors, and he turned to walk away, just as his mother came out. He had to see if it was all real, after all, he had someone who could tell him everything.

* * *

The night of the ball came all too quickly for Sakura's liking. The Baroness had dragged her, despite her struggling, and thrown her into the cellar, locking the door behind her. "I'll make sure you don't come waltzing in tonight!" she had exclaimed, later bringing Ami out with her to do her hair. 

Sakura was in despair, she had to make it to the ball. She had taken Kuroi's words to heart, and was intending to act upon it, until she was forced here. She tried the door, but it would not budge. The other servants too tried to get her out, but without the key, they were just as helpless as she was.

"I can't stay…I have to go….I have to tell Sasuke!" she cried, pulling on the door for all she was worth.

"Glad to hear you're finally letting your true feelings show."

Before she could register who that voice belonged to, the door swung open, revealing Kuroi smiling at her. "Sakura, I'm your fairy godmother."

Sakura stared, not believing this was happening. Fairy godmother!?

"Real cheesy Kuroi. You know those things don't exist except in fairytales." Another familiar voice pop up, catching Sakura's attention.

"I-Itachi!"

He smirked. "Hello my lady, as much as I'd love to chit chat, we need to get you ready for the ball."

"B-but how…" Sakura started, only to get dragged out by Kuroi towards her room. "Enough with this pointless stuttering, please get a few things for me…" she directed a maid, who nodded and scurried off.

After that, Kuroi pushed Sakura into the room, not before handing her the dress that looked so familiar. "That's my mother's dress!"

Kuroi winked. "I couldn't hand it over to Ami now, could I? Now hurry up and get ready."

* * *

The Baroness couldn't help but smirked in victory as her daughter and the prince were engaged in a conversation. Even the King and Queen seemed pleased that their son at least had an eye for someone. Oh she would be victorious, getting Sasuke to fall for her daughter. Shutting Sakura in the cellar was a good idea, after all, Sasuke had to know that Sakura was on her way to Cloud country by now. 

Before she could think about her 'victory' any further though, all chattering ceased and noises died down, and all eyes turned towards the entrance, where a very beautiful young lady stood. The Baroness stared, wide eye at the new comer.

Sakura.

It seemed that the King, Queen and Sasuke had also noticed her entrance, for he abandoned Ami and started towards Sakura in a hurry. She smiled shyly and walked towards him, meeting him halfway.

"Haruno, you came!" He said in relief. "I was told you were engaged and going to Cloud…"

Sakura shook her head. "It must have been a misunderstanding, I was never engaged."

He smiled, taking her hands, he started to lead her towards his parents. "Wait, Sasuke…I need to tell you something…"

He stopped for a moment before continuing on. "It can wait can't it? I need you to see my parents…"

"Sasuke, it's important, I …"

But someone jerked her backwards by her wings that were carefully stuck on the back of her dress by Itachi, and she was horrified to see her stepmother pulling one off. Sasuke was surprised at first, before turning towards the Baroness in anger. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Your Highness! I am merely exposing her for what she is!" the Baroness exclaimed. "She is a maid who works in my mansion, lying to you all this time!"

The crowd gasp, and all eyes turned on Sakura, who was looking down to the ground. Sasuke turned back to her, eyes demanding an explanation. "Is it true…Haruno?"

Sakura choked back a sob, publicly humiliated by her stepmother. "My name, is Sakura de Barbarac, and I am no maid!" she glared at her stepmother, furious. "I am the daughter of Auguste de Barbarac and I have been reduced to a maid, by **her**!" she pointed her finger at the Baroness, who feints innocent.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The Baroness said sternly, holding her head up high.

Sasuke shook his head, he was getting a migraine. Silently, he turned his back on Sakura, refusing to believe that she had lied to him, and was now trying to lie her way out. "I can't believe you."

Sakura stood there, dumbstruck. So, this is how it would end?

The crowd started murmuring around her, some believing her, but most didn't. The King and Queen did not do anything, waiting to see what their son would do.

She let her tears fall, before turning to run back where she came from, leaving behind the prince and the crowd to watch her. The Baroness smiled again, knowing she had her victory.

Down the stairs, Sakura bumped into Itachi and Kuroi, who were just about to ascend the steps when they saw the girl running down and away. "Sakura!?" Kuroi exclaimed, shocked to see her crying and running. "Sakura!"

The girl did not answer, but kept running, not looking back. Itachi grabbed Kuroi's arm, preventing her from going after the girl. "We'll find out from Sasuke."

Kuroi sighed, looking sadly after the girl. "That idiot…" she muttered, bending down to pick up the slipper Sakura had accidentally left. She planned on giving Sasuke the longest lecture she could when she beat an explanation out of him.

* * *

Sakura sat on the dirt grass as she continued to weed the garden, despite being dead tired after her little episode from yesterday. As she pulled the weeds out, she noticed the Baroness standing up near the gates, looking at her. Sakura glared, picking up the basket and walking towards the mansion. 

"What do you want!?" Sakura spat, walking pass the Baroness.

"Just a little chat." She said, following the girl.

Sakura was furious, throwing the basket to the ground, she turned around to face her stepmother.

"Enough okay!?" She yelled to her face. "I've **LOST**, you win! I give up! You want Ami to marry the prince? Go ahead! Now leave me alone!"

The Baroness smirked, grabbing the girl by her arm, she lead her to the front of the mansion, where a very oddly familiar figure was waiting.

"Good afternoon Baroness." Orochimaru, the Baron who tried to take Kuroi away the last time greeted. Sakura scowled, not looking forward to seeing him at all.

"Afternoon, Orochimaru." The Baroness replied, pushing Sakura forward. "I trust this is all?"

Orochimaru nodded, grabbing Sakura, who looked confused and outraged. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Why…" the Baroness started. "I heard that Orochimaru needed a maid, so as a good friend, I sold you to him." She said casually, smirking.

"WHAT!?" Sakura screamed. "You can't do this…!!" Her struggles were useless as two men came to restrain her, throwing her into the carriage.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Baroness." Orochimaru smiled sickeningly at her.

"Pleasure was all mine." The Baroness said, walking back into the mansion without another look behind her.

* * *

Sasuke stood beside the Waterfall princess, staring blankly at the space in front of him. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably as the priest in front of them went on and on about the marriage vows, and Sasuke just stared. 

He was getting married, to a girl he barely knew, and a girl who was sobbing because she did not want to get married. As he stood there, not listening to a word the priest was saying, he thought back on yesterday's encounter with his brother, and surprisingly, his fiancée.

"_Uchiha Sasuke, I demand to know what you said to Sakura!"_

_Sasuke turned his head and saw Kuroi, the girl who he remembered being freed by Sakura. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he growled, only to be hit on the head by his brother._

"_I believe you are talking to my fiancée otouto." He said, glaring at him._

_If Sasuke was shocked, he was too numb to show it and merely went back to staring at the sky. He ignored Kuroi's lecture and instead only looked up when Itachi held out a slipper, Sakura's slipper._

"_You…" Itachi said softly. "Should think about all the troubles that girl went through, just to come to the ball to explain her actions, and you just blew her off, in public." He placed the slipper beside Sasuke. "I can't…force you to go after her, but I will tell you one thing," he looked Sasuke straight in the eye. "If you do not regret this decision of blowing her off tonight, then I'd say she'd better off without you."_

He regretted it, he really did, and now standing beside the sobbing princess at the altar, he realize she is just as miserable in marrying someone she doesn't love, just as he is. He starts laughing, stopping the priest mid speech and earning confused looks from the crowd, and his parents.

"I can't believe this!" he said, gently grabbing the princess by her shoulders, she was shaking her head and still sobbing. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled, pushing her towards a young man in the crowd who he had seen her darting glances at, and she cried out in happiness, rushing into the arms of the man. King Fugaku immediately stood up, ready to yell at his son for his stupidity when Sasuke just took off, smirking at his brother who was beside his parents.

"He's gonna get her, isn't he?" Kuroi smiled, leaning against Itachi.

"Aa…he is."

* * *

Sakura smirked, holding the long blade towards Orochimaru's neck, he had underestimated her abilities, thinking she would just play the part of an obedient maid. Getting hold of the sword in her hands was simple, just play helpless until the opportunity came and she slipped it from his waist, now holding it to his neck. 

"The key?" she asked sweetly, and Orochimaru reluctantly slid it out from his pocket and put it through the sword.

"I hope we never cross paths again, Monsieur." Sakura said, smiling as she backed away towards the door, her eyes never leaving him.

That was it, she was now officially free. She was going to claim her mansion back from that stepmother of hers, never again will she go through humiliation like that, it was her turn.

"Sakura?"

She stopped short upon seeing Sasuke in front of the estate of Orochimaru, staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, bewildered. Didn't he just blow her off the other day?

"I came…to rescue you…" he said, shaking his head. "Apparently you don't need it."

She laughed, and looked as to walk pass him, but Sasuke held her arm. "Listen, I want to apologize."

Sakura blinked at him. "I'm sorry for being the ass I was at the ball, I should've believe you, knowing you would never lie to me with no reason. So I'm really sorry, I really am."

"Why…are you telling me all this?" Sakura asked, tears gathering at her eyes.

Sasuke smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Because I love you, Sakura…" he confessed, pushing her to sit on a rock, he knelt down in front of her. "And I would like to ask you, if you'd forgive me and marry me." He pulled out her slipper and slipped it on her feet, making her gasp.

"You…I…" she stuttered, blushing. "Of course!" she cried, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck while he spun her around in joy, laughing all the way. And her story ended like Cinderella would, her prince charming returning her glass slipper and they got married, lived happily ever after…

But it was not the end, as her stepmother and Ami were summoned to the palace the very next day. The Baroness was very certain that Sasuke was about to ask Ami's hand in marriage, and she was delighted as she told her to dress her best to impress.

"Of course mother, I'll definitely have the prince now that Sakura is out of the way." Ami said, smirking.

The two waltz down the hall in the castle, not noticing how the other nobles among the crowd shot them dirty glances. The whispering and muttering all stop, however, when the prince himself stood in front with his parents.

"Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent," The Queen began. "Do you deny the fact that you have committed treason in lying to me about Sakura de Barbarac being engaged and going off the Cloud country?"

The Baroness, who was smiling suddenly paled, and Ami was horror stricken.

"And do you deny, that you lied about Sakura being your maid, when she was actually your stepdaughter?" Mikoto pressed on, glaring at the two kneeling before them. The King was glaring and impatient. "Well!?" He bellowed.

"Your Majesty, it was all her idea!" Ami screamed, pointing towards her mother. "I told her it was not right, but she wouldn't listen to me!"

"How dare you, ungrateful wench!" The Baroness hissed, grabbing Ami's arm painfully.

"Oww!! Do you see Your Majesty? She threatened me to follow her plan!"

"SILENCE!" Fugaku yelled, quieting the both instantly. "You have committed treason by lying to the Queen, and will be shipped off to Sound country, unless…" The two looked up with hopeful eyes. "Someone here will speak for you."

The Baroness and Ami looked pleadingly at the crowd, who all but ignored them, no doubt being ordered not to speak for them. Just as the King was about to announce them exiled, a feminine voice spoke up.

"I will speak for them."

The Baroness and Ami smiled, at least someone was still going to speak for them, but their face fell upon seeing who it was, least of all, the crowd was making way for her, and bowing.

The Baroness and Ami glanced towards the King and Queen, including Sasuke, who was smirking.

"I believe you know her," Sasuke said, putting his hand out. "I would like to introduce my wife, Sakura."

Sakura smiled as her stepmother and sister looked at her, mouth gaping and eyes disbelieving. She turned her attention towards the King and Queen. "Your Majesty, I will not ask you to release them from their sentence, only to show them the same courtesy that they had bestowed upon me."

Fugaku and Mikoto smiled at her, nodding. "Very well then, that can be arranged."

* * *

"It's finished! Finished I tell you!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as Sasuke chuckled at Sakura's best friend. 

"Alright Naruto, I get it!!" Sakura huffed, standing beside Sasuke as she watched Itachi hold Kuroi's hand.

"I've been working on this piece ever since I met an angel actually." Itachi announced, smirking. "I do believe it doesn't catch her beauty truly, but it will have to do." He said dramatically, earning a round of laughter. Kuroi smiled at her husband as he grabbed the cloth covering the painting and pulled it away, revealing a painting of a beautiful girl with pink hair.

"Oh my…" Sakura gasp, walking towards the painting. "Itachi…that's…"

He smiled. "The best for my dear sister."

"It's wonderful!" Sakura said, hugging him. "Thank you!"

Itachi chuckled and patted her head. "Your very welcome, Sakura."

Ino stood beside the Captain of the royal guards, Sai who she met during the ball and had fallen in love with, watching her sister get the happiness she deserved, she intertwined her hands with the man beside her, who smiled in return.

"Well, that was a surprise." Sakura as Sasuke pulled her towards the window in the room while the others fussed over the painting and complimented Itachi on it.

"I guess, never knew he was working on that though…" Sasuke replied thoughtfully, making Sakura giggle.

"Never mind that now…" he said, pulling her closer and tilting her chin up. "I thought we could have a little time alone, but seems like the crowd just keeps getting bigger and bigger."

Sakura giggled again. "It can't be helped you know, after all I…"

"Oh just shut up." Sasuke said, crushing his lips on hers, ignoring the cheering from behind them and smirked when Naruto said "Get a room you guys!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle however, two ladies weren't getting the best life down in the laundry room. 

"Wash that and that, after that soak it there." An old maid from the Barbarac mansion, who had all came to work in the castle instructed the Baroness and Ami.

"Well, get to it!" The Baroness said, pushing Ami.

"What!? Why do I have to do it! You have to too!" she screamed.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" her mother shouted back.

"Oh just shut up and get to work you two!" another maid said, pushing them into the dirty water, making everyone laugh.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ami screamed, the Baroness just sighed and gritted her teeth.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

Well, almost everyone.

_END._

* * *

**dark:** Yo everyone, been a while. 

**Sasuke:** A while? Try at least 2 months.

**dark:** Meh…who's counting?

**Sasuke:** …I am.

**dark:** ((ignores him)) Anyhow, this chappie's freakin long, cause I wanted to finish it within two chapters, hope you guys don't mind.

**Sasuke:** I mind!!

**dark:** ((rolls eyes)) Stop being childish.

**Sasuke:** ((glares)) FINE. Review please so she will get her lazy butt on with the next story…

**dark:** Aww Sasuke, that's sweet of you! ((glompz him)) yes, please review!! I'd love to hear from you guys!

**Sasuke:** Can't…breath…

**dark:** Opps. :p


End file.
